This disclosure relates generally to component integration in a data processing system and, more specifically, to dynamic and selective management of integration points using performance metrics in the data processing system.
Applications or application components often communicate to other applications or components to retrieve and process associated data forming an integration point. For example, an electronic commerce application communicating with a search appliance to retrieve catalog search data forms an integration point, and the electronic commerce application communicates with an order management system to store orders from another integration point because each pair of components is configured to work together.
Granular, interconnected services are becoming more common with software as a service (SaaS), also referred to as software on demand. Using this delivery model, software and associated data are centrally hosted on a cloud-computing environment. Granular, interconnected services also result from deployment of applications using cloud computing.
When using these support and delivery models, overall performance of such a resulting integrated system is often only as strong as the weakest link. Typically the weakest link in the system is outside control of the owner of the software or application. For example, a performance issue may be located in a non-performing third-party application or in a slow network component.